


(奇異鐵) Put Your Heart in My Hands

by wangeva



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 13:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18812032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wangeva/pseuds/wangeva





	(奇異鐵) Put Your Heart in My Hands

 

 

 

「哇喔，巫師你今天......」望著難得一身西裝筆挺的至尊魔法師，東尼挑眉。  


「很帥氣，我知道。」史蒂芬對東尼俏皮眨眼。

 

「這代表你要出席重要場合，而且絕對不是什麼全球巫師對談高峰會，否則你就會穿那一百零一套美學堪稱玄妙的巫師服了。」

 

「很合理的推論。我從你的表情知道你看了不習慣。」

 

「不，這樣打扮，很好......很好脫。」

 

「噢，所以你要幫我脫掉嗎？」

 

「你是來讓我幫你檢查儀容，還是特地來跟我炫耀自己穿西裝很帥的？」東尼抬手把史蒂芬略歪的領結整好。

 

「都有。而且，確實有特殊活動，因此需要你跟我一同出席。」

 

「哪裡？今天是有什麼晚會嗎？我剛已經讓星期五搜尋過一輪了，還是沒發現你可能會有必要或有興趣參加的場合....」

 

史蒂芬微笑不語，輕抬起東尼的下顎，將唇印上，頂開牙齒開始放肆吸吮著對方的唇舌，另一隻手則是伸進東尼的休閒褲開始撫摸探弄。

 

「嗯.....嗯嗯....所以，到底要去哪？該不會是要去廣場飯店頂樓套房打炮所以要先熱身吧？那麼急著做的話在這裡就可以......」

 

「我說，未來學家，你還不打算幫我？我今天可是特地打扮得讓你比較能循正常途徑把我剝光喔......」

 

「謝謝巫師你這麼體貼。」

 

話還沒說完，只見東尼馬上以單手挑鬆領結，沒幾秒後襯衫釦子也迅速被一一解開，還在連半點拉扯襯衫都沒有的情況之下。

 

「雖然我假設巫師不怕衣服弄皺弄破因為你能倒轉物品狀態，不過還是輕一點好，怕你太驚訝。」換東尼俏皮地對史蒂芬眨眼。

 

「我不知道未來學家還有藏這一手，竟然也會魔法......或者應該說是魔術。」

 

「我知道我很棒，還有，巫師，你這樣真的特別火辣。」

 

撩開半褪下的襯衫跟合身的西裝外套，東尼邊享受這難得的熟悉脫衣節奏，邊慢慢舔吻，把濕熱的水痕覆上下顎、頸側、胸口，史蒂芬輕抓著東尼的髮絲，讓還未造型的軟滑觸感在指下搔動，順勢撈住面前的人以自己為墊一起倒上沙發，東尼沒兩下便扯開史蒂芬下半身的拘束，雙腿跨開挺身夾住史蒂芬後，擼動起對方已被刺激到抬頭且泌出前液的分身。

 

史蒂芬原本跟襯衫色澤近似、略顯蒼白的肌膚因激情而染上淡淡粉色，眨動的透藍則潤上情慾的水光，東尼幾乎是帶著迷戀視線凝望，邊吻邊感受到自己的性器也被輕包住，用他最習慣的律動跟無法克制的顫抖頻率緩緩撫弄刺激，兩人同時在對方的服務下喟嘆出聲，接著史蒂芬便用指頭撐開東尼的後穴，把東尼不知何時已遞上手的潤滑抹入，不理會騎在身上的人帶點急性子的催促，慢慢旋轉拓展 —— 這點他倒是一直都很堅持，絕不讓東尼有任何受傷的可能，只是用眼神安撫著自己的未來學家稍安勿躁。

 

在他很確定面前的人能輕而易舉容納自己的進入後，史蒂芬才放鬆箝制著東尼腰胯阻止他不能馬上坐下的姿勢，讓東尼的後穴開始包裹吞吐自己的硬直，東尼下意識抓緊史蒂芬還掛在身上的襯衫當支撐，用稍猛的力道開始起伏，拉起身體後再坐下，讓撞擊頂弄越來越深入。邊享受竄上脊椎的酥麻，眼神還是沒離開他的魔法師，像欲一躍而入潛泳於瞳孔中倒映的晴空碧海，而那恰巧就是萬里無雲時潑灑於馬里布海濱的色彩 —— 他往日最喜愛在全景落地窗前欣賞的那片景色，現在正被濃縮收存進一個人的眼瞳裡，而自己的影子也映照其中。

 

史蒂芬捧起東尼的臉頰繼續他的親吻，望進琥珀深棕構築的宇宙，那自己正失重地雀躍著、漂浮悠遊之處，他非常喜歡東尼竭力想維持專注凝望自己但又被情慾沖昏頭的模樣，這大概是唯幾個能讓對方卸掉壓力的時刻 —— 沒有緊蹙眉頭的憂慮抑鬱、滿是運算分析的若有所思 —— 而是東尼真正擁有純粹愉悅的模樣；當然不是說他研究時不快樂，基本上當他在科技領域鑽研時沒人比他更耀眼，但史蒂芬總覺得那時的他像小心翼翼呵護著玫瑰的小王子，如履薄冰戰戰兢兢，突破理論極限的喜悅背後，更多陰暗面卻如影隨形 —— 這些會不會成為被誤用於極惡之途的手段，基本上東尼連自己都不相信，更不會去相信別人不會誤用科技作惡。

 

打從史塔克工業停止生產武器以來，「不做惡」便是不能跨過的底線，史蒂芬親眼見過東尼苦思掙扎後將某些關鍵技術層層加密嚴加收存，藉此防止任何誤用，這總讓他想起被融化羽翼的天之驕子，亟欲遠颺的下一秒便失重墜落。

 

東尼時時刻刻不經意顯露的戒慎恐懼總會無來由地刺痛他，所以史蒂芬在性愛中總是加倍溫柔，想延長那對琥珀深棕中純然迷失於亢奮而產生的歡愉。史蒂芬唯在這些時刻才能明確感應到，那意氣風發不可一世的驕傲靈魂突破了重重枷鎖的禁錮。

 

「嗯....巫師.....你、專心一點....」身軀還在不斷起伏的東尼咬了咬史蒂芬的唇，幾次刻意的收縮緊夾下把巫師迷亂的低吟逼出喉頭，東尼真心喜愛欣賞這位看似永遠禁慾之人因為自己而失控的片刻，當然史蒂芬也馬上攫住東尼起伏的節奏，旋轉撫弄在腹部搔刮著、緊繃硬直的分身想從其中榨出更多慾望，東尼在史蒂芬耳邊尖喘了聲後顫抖著釋放而出，一股熱流也在體內炸開，隨著進出的炙熱擠壓被搗弄翻攪成黏濁的白沫殘跡。

 

短暫的空白後東尼還是靠著史蒂芬喘氣，沒有想起身的意思，史蒂芬等他呼吸終於平順後才開口：

 

「還沒出門就累了？」

 

「...嘿......竟然挖苦我？到底是誰先起頭的啊？」東尼依然賴在對方身上咕噥著。

 

史蒂芬轉換姿勢，讓東尼在沙發上躺下，用輕柔的魔法清理東尼身上歡愛的痕跡，接著順手施法讓自己又回復衣著整齊的一絲不苟模樣，除了微亂的鬢角、潮紅的臉色、跟略帶情慾氤氳痕跡的眼神還能辨識出剛剛的激情。

 

「可以順便幫我穿好衣服嗎？巫師.....噢，等等，我不要西裝跟領結.....嘿你到底從哪裡弄到我的亞曼尼的？」東尼略抬起頭，望著細碎的紅色浮文如細藤環繞身體後帶來的「成果」，有氣無力地慵懶抗議，當然不是很認真。

 

「掌理你的更衣間的是星期五，我已向盡責的她請教過你穿哪套最好看，直接幫你換上了。」將手臂繞過東尼，將還想賴在沙發上的身軀扶起來後順便接收對方「我體力沒那麼差」的抗議。

 

「所以我們到底要去哪？那裡最好是可以讓我暫時打個瞌睡。」東尼站直，不顧自己身上的西裝，動作誇張地伸著懶腰外加刻意的大呵欠。

 

史蒂芬微笑，展開的魔法傳送陣緩緩環繞兩人，東尼眨眨眼環顧四周，有點強勁的冷風與點點燈火鑲嵌如細緻碎鑽刺繡的紐約天際線在眼前展開。

 

「特地帶我來帝國大廈幹嘛？我幾乎每天都會經過....」

 

「將這個交給你。」史蒂芬專注地以微顫的手捧起一樣物品展現在東尼眼前。

 

不是任何閃閃發亮可稱之為定情信物的東西，只是支蛛網裂痕滿佈、勉強維持不碎裂但應不可能再恢復運作的積家腕錶。

 

東尼瞬間理解，那是史蒂芬想與他分享的、他之所以成為至尊魔法師的起點。

 

史蒂芬將錶翻轉，背面鑄刻著「時間將會向你證明我有多愛你」，而下方的署名已從原本的「克莉絲汀」變成「史蒂芬．史傳奇」的草寫花體字。

 

那天，克莉絲汀專程造訪至聖所，慎重地告知他自己已有新對象，他微笑祝福，同時告訴克莉絲汀是狂傲的他不懂得珍惜像她一般美好的人。

 

「人總該成熟的，當時還麻煩妳關照跟應付跋扈蠻橫、無藥可救的我，我感到十分抱歉。同時也謝謝妳的容忍與陪伴。」面對克莉絲汀驚訝揉合愧疚的表情，史蒂芬只是輕聲說著。

 

而他很確定，自己這次會用不同的方式去愛人。

 

「這支錶，是我車禍當時戴在手上的.....跟我的疤痕一樣，我沒打算修復它。這提醒我犯過什麼錯、曾從哪裡跌落深淵、設法爬起與在人生繼續前行，雖然轉了一百八十度。」

 

「我在此將它交付予你，代表我的時間就此停住....停在你身上。」

 

「我愛你，東尼．史塔克，我的未來學家，而你要有心理準備，這支錶也是時間的象徵，它意味著至尊魔法師承諾的愛要比一般人長很多很多，長到保證你厭煩的地步。」

 

東尼愣住，盯著那不會再移動分毫的指針，胸口狂湧出眾多難以言喻的心思，會讓眼角忍不住酸熱的那種複雜情緒。

 

「你.....是不是忘記我是世界上最厲害的機械技師？我可以....幫你修好......」東尼撫著錶面，抑制住幾乎哽上的酸澀。

 

「我是要跟你交換的。」

 

「……...交換？」

 

「你可以把心交給我嗎？」澄藍中凝結著真摯。

 

「沒人不知道東尼．史塔克是沒有真心的！反應爐倒是有一顆....」東尼撇開視線，擠出一絲自嘲的苦笑。

 

「不，你當然有心，你只是總假裝你沒有。而我就是被你那顆最美好的心所吸引。」

 

「我不......」

 

「這是我第幾次告白，你記得嗎？」

 

「我、記不清楚了。」東尼當然記得，但他絕不會承認。

 

「在我印象中是第一千四百萬又.......」

 

「等、等等！你該不會要說，你偷看的每次未來竟然都有跟我告白嗎？！」東尼瞪大眼打斷史蒂芬，滿臉不可置信。

 

「這是事實。無論發生什麼事，都會導到這一刻，我命中註定會被你所吸引、愛上你。」

 

「這什麼三流愛情小說情節？？？」

 

「是的話，也是我們兩個共同合著的。因為你答應了。」

 

「但我知道不是這次，這次只不過是我眾多告白失敗的一次；順道一提，我跟你同樣不怕失敗。在經歷過無數次死亡後，會發覺失敗對至尊魔法師而言根本不算什麼人生阻礙，只不過是九牛一毛的普通日常。」史蒂芬繼續平靜無比地陳述。

 

「所以.......你也知道我什麼時候會答應嗎？」

 

「你說呢？」

 

「反正，我今天不會回應你！！！就算你刻意把自己隆重打扮得西裝筆挺也是一樣！」

 

「嗯，我知道，所以我會等，因為那是必經之路。我尊重你的每次拒絕，而我看過成功的結果。」

 

「巫師，你這樣開外掛真的.....太犯規....」東尼無奈地抹臉。

 

「我也不是從頭到尾都知曉，我只需要一窺結果。在我預見你終究會接受我、答應我那刻，我就明白自己知道這件事就夠了。」史蒂芬眼角眉梢漩出笑紋，他知道東尼對他這表情毫無抵抗力。

 

「那為什麼帶我來這裡？至尊魔法師的心裡該不會還存有那種過時的浪漫情懷吧？」

 

「聰明的未來學家果然懂我。是的，因為這是紐約著名的地標，既然在史塔克大樓跟至聖所我都跟你告白過，之後我打算在每個著名地標都對你告白一輪.....就當作某種老派的堅持吧。」

 

撫過東尼的側臉，史蒂芬再次靠近將唇貼上，這次僅點到為止。

 

「東尼．史塔克，親愛的未來學家，我將我的現在跟未來都交予你，我會等你。」

 

「停止的時間會向你證明，我愛你。」

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
